In practice, there is often happened that multiple users need to perform shared editing of an electronic document. Currently, the shared editing of a document in a docbase management system is generally implemented as follows: the document to be shared and edited is transferred between the system and the multiple users through an e-mail system or an office automation system, and after one user finishes editing the document, the document is sent to another user to be edited.
The above solution for shared editing of a document has a few deficiencies: 1) multiple users can not edit the same document simultaneously, but having to edit the document one by one just as in a relay race, which lowers the efficiency of document editing and brings troubles such as missing contents or distorted contents of a document during the transfer of the document; 2) multiple copies of the document are generated during the transfer of the document, which brings troubles for centralized management of documents; when the security level of the document is high and the document is forbidden to be copied, the shared editing of the document between multiple users can not be implemented.
Currently, in some document storage systems, multiple user terminals can open and browse the same document simultaneously, where one user terminal does not know modifications to the document made by another user terminal accessing the same document, thus confliction and chaos will arise when all of the multiple user terminals modify the same document, and the security of the document is impaired greatly.
It can be seen that there is still no good solution for implementing shared editing of a document by multiple users.